backstreet again
by kookiemochi
Summary: "Aku hanya iri dengan pasangan-pasangan lain. Mereka bisa bergandengan tangan, berciuman, saling mengatakan cinta dengan mudahnya. Kapan kita bisa seperti itu? Aku kadang berharap kalau kita ini pasangan normal yang tidak dihalangi yang namanya keluarga, status darah, dan tanggung jawab." [albus severus/oc] [next generation]


**backstreet again  
**

Harry Potter (c) JK Rowling

OC and the plot (c) thdrprassaaa

ficlet. canon. AR. typo(s). next generation. headgirl!Salacia. headboy!Al.

albus severus potter/salacia eirene zabini.

albus potter/OC.

* * *

 _When two people really cared about each other, they always find a way to make it work. No matter how hard it is_

 _-Anonymous_

* * *

"Apa-apaan itu?!" Al menghambur masuk ke ruang rekreasi Ketua Murid dan langsung membanting pintu dengan keras. Salacia yang sedang membaca buku di sofa depan perapian terlonjak kaget.

"Ada apa, Al?" Salacia makin bingung saat Al melompat memeluknya dan menenggelamkan kepala cokelatnya diantara ikal rambut Salacia. Nafas Al terasa panas dan memburu di leher jenjangnya.

"Kenapa, hm?" Salacia mengelus lembut rambut Al yang berantakan dan melanjutkan kegiatan membacanya.

"Aku kesal," Al mendengus saat perkataan Profesor McGonagall kembali terngiang di benaknya.

"Kenapa lagi?" Salacia bertanya bosan. "Sepertinya hidupmu tidak tenang kalau tidak dihantui masalah, Al."

"Secara teknis ini bukan masalah," Al mulai merasa ia seperti Lily, "yah, bukan masalah besar."

"Ya, ya, bukan masalah besar sampai pintu ruang rekreasi nyaris copot dari engselnya karena kau banting," timpal Salacia.

"Hiperbolis sekali," Al membantah, "tidak sampai sebegitu juga."

"Segera hentikan basa-basi tak jelas ini dan katakan apa masalahmu," Salacia memotong dengan nada geregetan. Al mendesah berat.

"Tadi saat rapat rutin prefek aku tidak datang," Al memulai, "dipanggil Profesor McGonagall."

"Pantas saja aku memimpin rapat sendirian," gerutu Salacia, "kukira kau kemana tadi. Menyebalkan. Izin dulu kan bisa—"

"Nggak bisa," Al menggeleng, "Profesor memanggilku mendadak. Dan tidak ada waktu lagi jika aku harus mencarimu ke Menara Ravenclaw. Cassandra memberitahuku kalau kau—"

"Apa yang dikatakan Profesor McGonagall? Tidak mungkin dia memanggilmu tanpa alasan," Salacia langsung menyela, tidak ingin mendengar detail yang tidak penting. Al memalingkan wajah.

"Bukan sesuatu yang enak untuk didengar, setidaknya untukmu. Makanya aku bersyukur tadi kau tidak ikut," atensi Al terpaku pada perapian. Salacia menarik wajah Al agar kembali menghadapnya.

"Apa yang dikatakan—"

"Tentang kita yang dilarang pacaran dan tetek bengek semacam itu."

"McGonagall tidak ingin kinerja kita sebagai Ketua Murid menurun dan segala program kerja mulai terbengkalai gara-gara pacaran."

"Beliau takut kalau kita akan menjadi Scorpius dan Rose. Mereka gagal menjadi Ketua Murid karena mereka tertangkap basah pacaran tidak kenal tempat."

"Yah, beliau benar-benar tidak tahu tentang hubungan kita, jadi beliau memohon kepada kita supaya jangan pacaran terlebih dulu. Dengan siapapun. Fokus pendidikan dan menjalankan tugas Ketua Murid yang sudah diamanatkan, blablabla."

"Dan aku langsung menyogok seluruh murid Hogwarts dengan pemotongan poin asrama secara besar-besaran jika sampai salah satu dari mereka ada yang membocorkan tentang kita."

Salacia terdiam sejenak, kemudian tersenyum sendu.

"Apa boleh buat? Ya sudah kalau begitu," jawabnya ambigu.

"Kau mau kita putus, Al?" tanya Salacia langsung, sukses membuat Al melongo.

"Apa kau gila?" Al tertawa sumbang, "tidak, tentu tidak. Yang ada malah aku yang mau bertanya seperti i—"

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu lanjut saja," Salacia terlihat cuek dan meneruskan membaca kembali. Al menggerung frustasi.

"Kenapa kau berkata seolah-olah hal itu sangat gampang dan remeh? Apa ini sama sekali tak ada artinya bagimu? Kenapa sikapmu biasa saja?"

"Kau berkata seolah-olah kita tidak pernah melewati ini sebelumnya. Kita sudah berpura-pura di depan keluarga besar kita masing-masing selama tiga tahun, bahkan sampai sekarang. Aku tidak keberatan kalau kita harus menahannya lebih lama lagi. Aku bersikap biasa karena aku memang sudah terbiasa, Al. Justru kau yang jangan bersikap kekanakan."

"Lagipula kau juga sudah membuat murid-murid lain setidaknya tutup mulut," lanjut Salacia tenang, "jadi kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan apapun—seharusnya."

"Aku khawatir padamu, Bodoh," Al mempererat pelukannya, "rasa bersalahku padamu makin besar."

"Kita sudah berpura-pura tidak saling mengenal saat liburan dan saat keluarga kita bertemu, sekarang kita juga tidak boleh bertindak selayaknya pasangan di depan umum dan di area sekolah."

"Aku juga tidak begitu suka _public affection_ , Al," Salacia mencubit pipi Al gemas, "jadi, sungguh, tidak apa-apa. Tidak perlu merasa bersalah seperti itu. Aku bisa tahan lebih lama kok. Kalau perlu selama sampai kau lulus dari pelatihan Auror pun tidak apa."

"Tidak akan selama itu," janji Al. "Setelah kita lulus nanti aku akan meminta izin untuk berkencan denganmu secara resmi kepada kedua orang tuamu."

"Janji-janjimu terkadang busuk, Al," Salacia berkata dengan ekspresi tanpa dosa. Al mendesah berat dan mulai memainkan anak rambut Salacia dan menyentil-nyentil dahinya.

"Jangan iseng di saat seperti ini, Al," Salacia memutar bola matanya.

"Aku hanya iri dengan pasangan-pasangan lain," Al mengaku, "mereka bisa bergandengan tangan, berciuman, saling mengatakan cinta dengan mudahnya. Kapan kita bisa seperti itu? Aku kadang berharap kalau kita ini pasangan normal yang tidak dihalangi yang namanya keluarga, status darah, dan tanggung jawab."

"Kita bisa melakukan semua hal itu saat berdua seperti ini, Al," Salacia berkata sabar, "dan aku yakin lika-liku hubungan kita akan terasa hambar kalau tidak ada batu kerikil sebagai penghalangnya. Mereka itu yang menentukan apa kita kuat menjalani hubungan itu atau tidak."

"Walaupun aku pribadi tidak begitu menyukai _public affection_ , bukan berarti aku tidak ingin melakukan hal itu sekali-kali denganmu. Yah, paling tidak kita tidak harus sembunyi-sembunyi seperti ini."

"Suatu hari nanti kita tidak perlu menutup-nutupi hal ini lagi, Al," Salacia berkata yakin dan memandang sinar bulan yang menerobos masuk melalui jendela ruang rekreasi.

"Ya, suatu hari nanti," tekad Al, "aku akan sangat menunggu hari itu."

"Yang perlu kau tahu adalah aku selalu milikmu."

"Aku pun juga akan mengatakan hal yang sama untukmu."

* * *

 **a/n: terima kasih bagi yang sudah menyempatkan diri membaca sampai bawah. maaf kalau feel tidak terasa dan terdapat kesalahan pengejaan dimana-mana. [dreamcast untuk albus potter adalah logan lerman dan untuk salacia zabini adalah alexandra daddario]**


End file.
